The present invention relates to a height-adjustable toilet seat for use by the elderly, the disabled or the handicapped as well as the able bodied. The present invention further relates to chairs and wheeled chairs incorporating a height-adjustable toilet seat.
Toilet seats are typically formed to a fixed height. Such a height is suitable for the physically able, but is not always suitable for those with limited mobility. Toilet fixtures of an enlarged or elongated bowl are known. However, such higher seats are generally of a less convenient height for mobile persons, or for children in the same household.
Toilet seats in which the base is higher than normal, or in some way elevated, are also known. However, these are normally of a fixed height. Thus, they are again inconvenient for able bodied users.
Removable inserts for seats are also known. In such instances the insert sits on or over the toilet bowl, generally placed in position by insertion into the bowl itself. This has the disadvantages of, firstly, being in the way of the flushing action of the toilet. Secondly, the arrangement does not allow for easy self cleaning of the insert (as is the case with the toilet bowl when it is flushed). Thirdly, whilst the insert can be easily removed, there is no sanitary place for it to be kept, where it is handy for further use, adjacent the toilet.
Toilets with adjustable heights or side rails are known. An example can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,759, with the use of side rails and an adjustable grip. U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,251 discloses a mechanism connected to the bowl for raising and lowering the rim portion. However the plumbing either needs to be extended for these arrangements or standard toilet seats are required to be modified.
A further disadvantage of some types of arrangements is that they are not easily operated by the disabled or handicapped person wishing to use the toilet.
A still further disadvantage of the above types of seats or toilets with seats is that the upper, elevated position is not adjustable, from user to user.
Commodes of various designs are known. These can include a mobile commode incorporated into a wheeled chair. However, commodes require an in-built toilet seat, and cannot be used in conjunction with a normal toilet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable toilet seat the height of which may be varied from the normal height to one of a plurality of elevated positions. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a height adjustable toilet seat which can be incorporated into a wheeled chair.
It is a further object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus for raising and lowering a toilet seat assembly with respect to a toilet bowl, the toilet seat assembly having a hinged lid, the apparatus comprising:
clamping means for releasably securing the apparatus to the toilet bowl;
telescoping legs connected between the clamping means and the seat assembly for allowing the toilet seat assembly to be raised and lowered;
means for fixing the legs to support the toilet seat assembly at two or more heights above the toilet bowl; and
a toilet seat lid opening mechanism having a foot lever pivotably connected to the lid for opening thereof, a catch biased to a holding position for holding the lid in one of a plurality of rotated attitudes and a foot peddle to release the catch.
Preferably the means for fixing the legs comprises detent means. The apparatus may further include means operable to simultaneously engage and disengage each detent. Alternatively, the legs may be fluid actuated.
With these features present it can be seen that the seat can be adjusted with the operation of one lever, making the adjustment of the height easy for a disabled or handicapped user, or an injured person. At the same time the toilet can be used in a normal manner by adjustment of the seat to its lowered position. Thus no special toilet needs to be installed for a person who is injured, disabled or handicapped.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a height adjustable toilet seat apparatus as described above, wherein said height adjustable toilet seat further includes elements selected from:
(a) at least one arm rests;
(b) a back rest;
(c) a protective skirt arranged about the telescoping legs;
(d) a lever arm for remotely opening and closing a toilet seat cover;
(e) means for heating the toilet seat
(f) a collapsible back rest;
(g) a protective skirt arranged about the telescoping legs; and
(h) a protective skirt arranged about the telescoping legs, the skirt being injection molded from plastic.
Preferably, the arm rests and/or back rests may be hinged to be hingeable and collapsible when not in use. Optionally also, one or both arm rests may be hinged to lie flat, and may include one or more rollers therein, for assisting a person moving horizontally onto the arm and onto the apparatus.
Preferably, said lever arm is operable by a hand and/or a foot control.
The arms and back rests can thus be moved quickly and simply out the way, if an able-bodied person so wishes, when using the facilities.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a wheeled chair, said chair including:
an apparatus for raising and lowering a seat assembly with respect to the wheeled chair, the apparatus being attached to the wheeled chair and the wheeled chair having a plurality of wheels arranged about and under the apparatus, the seat assembly having a hinged lid, the apparatus comprising:
telescoping legs connected between the wheeled chair and the seat assembly for allowing the toilet seat assembly to be raised and lowered;
means for fixing the legs to support the toilet seat at two or more heights above the wheeled chair, and
a toilet seat lid opening mechanism having a foot lever pivotably connected to the lid for opening thereof, a catch biased to a holding position for holding the lid in one of a plurality rotated attitudes and a foot peddle to release the detent.
Thus, the height adjustment apparatus can be incorporated into a chair for use by a disabled or handicapped person. Thus a special commode, or commode chair is not needed in addition to the above chair. It can also be used a wheel chair, in the usual way.